


fate/咕哒君秦始皇h/水银捆绑

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/咕哒君秦始皇h/水银捆绑

　　丁丁补全警告  
　　梦奸+和奸警告  
　　咕哒君穿越警告

　　咕哒君是个穿越的。  
　　其实他不叫咕哒君。但是鉴于他很清楚自己在做梦，并且很清楚自己在月球，所以自认为是咕哒君，我们就叫他咕哒君好了。  
　　做梦的咕哒君坐在一片黑暗里，旁边有个滴溜溜转的月灵髓液之类的水银球，面前有个……闪光的扑棱蛾子。  
　　这就是为什么他如此确定自己在做梦了。  
　　秦始皇嬴政——赵政——管他，静静躺在他面前，稍微蜷着身子，手搭在嘴边，长发几乎把他整个人包住，但这并不妨碍咕哒君确认他是赤身裸体的。沉眠的始皇帝用长发将自己包裹，发丝沿着躯体线条滑落，那场景安详静谧，如果这里是别的什么人，也许会被这自然而然的高贵震慑不敢造次，可惜在这的是个月球大秦子民。  
　　除了做梦还有哪能有这种福利啊，搜了一天微博皇图哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑成沙雕的咕哒君如此想。

　　始皇帝睡得很安宁。他所处的历史走向终结，他也本该走向终结——但这个世界上有无数神秘，梦境正是最难以探寻的神秘之一。仗着自己做梦放飞自我的咕哒君毫不犹豫地把满门抄斩的想法实施了一下，他拎着旁边那个明显是他恶趣味的具现化的月灵髓液往始皇帝身上招呼，水银变成纤细的绳索，色情地从乳头下方绕过，再直接转入并拢的两腿间，最后把手绑在头顶上方，面前的赤裸男子就瞬间从高不可攀变成了艳丽淫靡，看得他只想拍个照片回去发微博——没办法，作为一个新世纪良好青年，即使在梦里他也没办法第一时间想到把xxoo酱酱酿酿的事情真的做出来，他只想要皇图。  
　　千不该万不该的是，被这么捆了，始皇帝还是没醒。  
　　因为绳索的束缚他没办法蜷得那么紧，双手交叉放在头顶，银色线条从手腕滑下，在后背分成两条，向前恰擦过暗色的乳缘，随着呼吸胸口一起一伏，乳头也就摩擦着线条，很快充血挺立起来，身体本能地做出反应，而一路向下的水银却紧紧束缚着他，绕过下体的绳索向内紧紧勒过去，又向上与手腕处的绳索汇合，导致被束缚的人动一动手腕就会被绳索来回摩擦最敏感的地方。咕哒君托脸看了一会自己的成果，仗着对方还能被他动手动脚，小心地靠近他，分开了他的双腿。  
　　……他真的只是好奇没有丁丁是什么样子，绝对不是有什么歪门邪道的心思，哦不，他的心思很多，但他真的没想过付诸实践！  
　　于是绳索被小心挑开一点，咕哒君非常遗憾地发现……还是有那根东西的。也不知道是不是因为他实在想象不能，他的梦境给出了补全，沉眠的皇帝被全身束缚，绳索勒着小丁丁，旁边还有个咕哒君在好奇地伸手……草，果然是梦。  
　　然后很有男性的疼痛同感的咕哒君把绳索分开，让它们绕过可怜的阴茎，同时也方便了他的观察。咕哒君抓着那根因为刚才的摩擦有些抬头的阴茎搓了搓，非常有研究精神地看着它伸长变硬，然后比了比……草，儿臣比不过，父皇您赢了。  
　　这样想着的咕哒君抬头看了看，始皇帝依旧闭着眼，因为他的动手动脚有些呼吸急促，睫毛在脸上落下细微的阴影——明明是一片黑暗为什么会感觉有光源啊，梦里果然不科学——银发散落，和水银一起滑过微红的肌肤，在纯白映衬下任何情欲痕迹都异常鲜明，咕哒君忍不住在他腹部咬了一小口，看着牙印留在皮肤上。  
　　然后他整个人都清醒了。  
　　对啊，这是做梦啊，我为什么不做全套，春梦还什么都不干也太惨了吧？  
　　这么想着，咕哒君凶狠地扯过对方的胳膊，又因为对方被绳索勒痛无意识地转头而放缓了动作，捧起安睡中的皇帝的脸，小心地用手指碰了碰他的嘴唇。  
　　有一点凉。这里好像确实太冷了，咕哒脑子都没转一下地解开自己上衣披到对方肩上，然后继续琢磨那种感觉。软软的，没有什么处男幻想里的特殊弹性，和其他皮肤好像差别不是很大。只是毕竟皮肤比较薄，被他一次次摩挲后很快红艳起来，沉睡的人身体反应十分诚实，加速的呼吸吐在咕哒君手上，像无意识的诱惑。某个处男深吸了几口气，闭上眼，毅然决然地把嘴唇覆盖上去。  
　　没有什么香甜之类的感觉，嘴唇贴着他的，皮肤的触感舒适到让人不想分开。毫无抵抗的齿列直接被分开，咕哒君努力回忆自己看过的小黄文，从敏感的上牙膛开始舔舐，勾动舌尖和下唇，一点点深入，直到本能开始占据上风，他扣住皇帝的后脑把对方拉向自己，长发从他指缝滑落，微凉的触感令人心猿意马。  
　　“嗯……”始皇帝低哼了一声，声线微哑，但没有醒过来。咕哒君做贼一样小心翼翼地把手往下移，从脖子移到锁骨，然后心一横按上了乳头，埋头用牙叼着另一侧摩擦。他几乎已经是抱着帝王的躯体，能感觉到对方的阴茎抵着自己小腹，身体因为奇怪的刺激挣扎着，绳索却摩擦过阴茎根部和股间的穴口，刺激他的欲望。咕哒君的手很快握住龙根开始造孽，上下滑动间手腕刺激着敏感的龟头，始皇帝几乎本能地挣扎起来，明明还在睡梦里，眉头已经在咕哒君的注视里别紧，那张艳丽的脸因为情欲泛红，嘴唇张开，因为没有意识而坦然地喘息着，整个人看上去竟有点说不清的脆弱，那是可以随便玩弄的感觉，束缚、昏睡、无反抗——总之让咕哒君的理智彻底断了线。  
　　这是鞭挞六国统一地球的仙人，此时在他身下细微地扭动着，水银的绳索牢牢捆绑着他，使他只能接受外来的刺激，红着脸喘息低喃。  
　　咕哒君的手指很快向后移去，穴口紧紧闭合，拒绝他的侵犯，可惜现在这里掌握绝对主权的人心意已决，梦境就是这么简单奇妙，下一秒润滑液从天而降，狠狠砸在咕哒君头顶。  
　　差点把手指强行捅进去的咕哒君被这一下打清醒了，一边在心里写万字检讨书一边乖乖沾了一手润滑液，再次小心地试图侵入。这一次手指没有受到太大阻碍，咕哒君的食指轻松地触碰到一片柔软，除了开始的紧致，肠道内部是完全的温软可欺，他的手指在里面转了一圈，欺负得肠壁可怜地绞紧试图把他推出去。贼心贼胆全起来了的咕哒君最后看了一次不知道要发生什么的睡美人面容，将第二根手指推了进去，转圈撑开穴口。  
　　温暖、柔软，指尖擦过肠道内侧时会引来本能的轻颤，让他真实地感觉到自己在侵犯对方。没有人照顾的阴茎痛苦地挺立着，随着主人的挣扎在咕哒君身上摩擦，“嗯、嗯……”泄露的鼻音带着困倦和慵懒，明显是因痛苦之外的东西而发出，身后的长发似乎也受到刺激而细微地移动着——不，就是移动，咕哒君按住那“蛾子翅膀”，然后发现它确实是某种羽翼样的东西。  
　　羽化成仙的玄鸟被魔术礼装束缚双手，胸膛被迫前挺展露修长的腰线，双目紧闭、脸泛潮红，因为别人的侵犯感到快乐。咕哒君分出一道水银锁住那双翅膀，然后抬高对方的腿，重重刺了进去。  
　　“唔——”脖颈瞬间扬起，红色的眼睛睁开一瞬间又闭回去，玄鸟拼命挣扎着，却只是让绳索陷得更深，阴茎根部被擦得发红，快感沿着脊柱一路向上，逼得那双凤眸渗出泪水，“嗯、嗯、不要……”毫无意义的话语几乎下一刻就被肉体撞击的声音淹没，咕哒君的手紧紧抓住那瘦削的腰肢，在皮肤上留下清晰的红痕，像要把自己刻在他身上一样用唇舌咬过对方的身体，直到找到乳头不断吮吸摩擦，身后的撞击混乱不得章法，前方的热度又拼命拉扯着他，皇帝只觉得自己像被什么东西托着浮出水面，茫然地睁开眼，看到一颗在自己胸口作怪的脑袋。  
　　怎么回事？这样的问题是无法说出口的，因为张口就变成了破碎的喘息，疼痛混杂着快感，从未被这样对待的始皇帝思维一瞬间没能成功连上现实，以至于咕哒君抬起头时就看到对方张大了红眸，眼里还带着水光，一副搞不清情况、任人搓扁揉圆的表情。他自然没忍住，狠狠往对方体内撞了撞，迫使尊贵的帝王发出近乎哭泣的呻吟声。  
　　“咕哒君……？”沙哑的声线在下一刻唤回了他的理智，虽然因为梦境成功顶上了迦勒底御主的脸，但本质上还是个玩家的咕哒君一瞬间脑子里全是“腰斩还是车裂”，动作也僵住了。始皇帝连耳根都是红的，眼睛却恢复了清醒：“放开我。”  
　　“不。”咕哒君几乎没思考就拒绝了，捆着都打不过，放开会死的。  
　　“……”皇帝看起来多少有些无奈，他转过身体完全正面咕哒君，然后抬起还算自由的双腿，夹住他的腰，慢慢调整角度让对方的阴茎在自己身体里寻找正确的地方。处男咕哒君整个人都懵了，玄鸟慵懒地躺平，不顾绳索的阻力扭动着躯体，修长双腿此时环着他的腰，胸腹就坦然地展现在他面前，被水银分成几块，每一块都有他留下的痕迹。向上是被束缚的肩膀，然后是精致的容颜，凤眼半垂着，红润的唇吐出情欲的喘息，长发在他身后摇晃，翅膀舒服地平摊开，整个人妖异又魅惑，而这个妖精现在正用身体容纳他，带他寻找最合适的姿势。  
　　“您……”  
　　“做就做完。”被肏的比肏人的都坦然，头发擦着后背的感觉让他舒服得像只被顺毛的猫，脑海还是有些困倦昏沉，不过这不影响他一边被捆绑一边挑衅般看着咕哒君，“这里……嗯、好好动。”  
　　被像一台自慰机一样调整好的咕哒君机械性地开始用力撞击皇帝陛下自己找到的位置，这次主人是享受地眯起眼，甚至故意发出色情的喘息，“嗯……就是这样，很舒服、哈……别乱动！”他想拍开咕哒君再次揉上乳头的手，却牵动阴茎处的绳索，巨大的快感让他腰间一软，随即被咕哒君狠狠按住，下方的攻击立刻激烈起来，“嗯、你、嗯、喂！”泪水不受控制地从眼角落下，喜悦冲刷得脑海发白，无法控制局势的帝王这才有点不满，“咕哒、嘶……”乳头被用指甲掐了一下，短暂的痛苦很快化成渴望，每一寸肌肤都想要更多的触碰，体内体外都是咕哒君的热度，“唔、放开——”咕哒君又转向他的阴茎，一双眼盯着他的脸判断他的感受，所以说处男这玩意不能教，一教就是引狼入室——后知后觉地意识到这一点的始皇帝彻底丧失了主动权，小腹又热又涨，腰间因为太过强烈的感受发麻，就连思维都是断断续续，嘴里发干，唾液却从唇角流下，咕哒君用手指一沾便是亮晶晶的丝线，“唔、嗯……”  
　　“刚才不是还在说吗，”咕哒君的声音哑得吓人，“说啊，舒服吗？”  
　　被束缚的人没办法一巴掌呼他那颗狗头上，只好转过头，隐忍地压抑快感。但身体已经被完全打开，肉穴甚至没有抵抗侵犯的力气，他自己找到的敏感处被反复摩擦，像有一把火从那里烧起来，不行、不能再——他的思维恍惚了一瞬，本能地想要逃离，却被狠狠拉回来，腰间的手把他按在阴茎上，几个剧烈的撞击就让他到达后方的高潮，明明他也只有理论知识，第一次不该这么舒服——皇帝彻底软了下来，十指因为过度的快感搅在一起，瞳孔扩散开，意识像是手里的水，再怎么挽留也不受控制地流失，“唔、唔……”束缚下只能细微扭摆的腰肢根本是在追逐快乐，他甚至做了个很蠢的举动，想要控制周围的水银，而月灵髓液自然不会听他调动，反而被咕哒君控制着延伸出细长的触腕开始摩挲他的皮肤，就像无数的小刷子在身体表面移动，刺激得他连哭腔都是断断续续的，“嗯、啊……啊啊……呜……”  
　　咕哒君好一会才意识到对方是真的哭了，这本来就是他的梦境，对方完全无法反抗他，连身体都本能地接纳他的触碰，被他这么按着刺激内部，穴道都开始痉挛求饶，腿也失去了力气，只能被他大开大合地往里侵犯，阴茎涨得发疼也无法只靠后方射出，只好不断滴落透明的粘液，见他望过来，那双迷茫的红眸本能地看了他一眼，整张脸都是恍惚而沉入欲望的模样，除了求肏再没有别的形容词。咕哒君在心里给皇帝磕了几百个响头求他清醒过来别株连九族，动作上一刻都不停，手抓住阴茎再次撸动起来，下身依旧不放过已经抗拒更多快感的敏感处，逼迫对方小声地啜泣，“舒服吗？”咕哒君低声问，换来帝王哽咽的摇头，“停下、呜……”  
　　他在咕哒君手里射出来，无力地闭上眼，长发因为扭动变得乱七八糟。咕哒君把手里的液体抹在他自己小腹，最后冲刺了几下，紧要关头勉强控制自己拔出来射在外面——别诛九族，求您了。  
　　皇帝恍惚地知道结束了，他没什么力气地睁眼看向对方，身上沾满了液体，泪水、唾液再到胸口和腹部两个人的精液，还有终于停止爱抚的水银线和后穴流出的润滑液，无不显出他被狠狠蹂躏过、直到现在还没有任何反击能力，可以再次被推倒疼爱。可惜咕哒君彻底没那个胆子了，他小心翼翼地梦想出澡盆，解开束缚开始帮始皇帝陛下清洁。手腕和下体都有磨出的红痕，好在仗着英灵的恢复力并不严重，咕哒君有点遗憾地把乱七八糟的液体洗掉，对方身上依旧有牙印和红痕，腰间甚至有他的指印，即使洗净了也散发着淫靡气息，翅膀可怜兮兮地耷拉着，再次昏迷过去的帝王明显没精力做出不容侵犯的模样，因而更显得易于亲近。  
　　咕哒君洗干净了对方，幻想出衣服给他穿好，这才想起从地上捡起自己刚才给他披上去的自己的上衣，衣服已经皱巴巴的，咕哒君翻了好一会，翻出一根白色的长发，明显是刚才做得太激烈时沾上的。他小心地把头发放进衣袋，回到皇帝身边，以一种大不了一死的心理把他抱进怀里，让他靠在自己胸口。疲惫的君王安静地任由他摆弄，嘴唇还微张着，身上是水的热度，隔着衣服都暖洋洋的。  
　　不要诛九族不要诛九族不要诛九族……  
　　这么想着，咕哒君也睡过去了。

　　——然后在自己衣服口袋里发现一根特别长的白毛，陷入惊恐嗷嗷乱叫被室友狠揍。

　　——至于醒来发现自己已经在迦勒底被真·咕哒君抱着哭的皇帝……他无动于衷表示挺爽的还想再来一炮。  
　　——乖，跪下，叫爹。


End file.
